A typical data storage array includes storage processors (SPs) and storage drives. The SPs process input/output (I/O) requests such as small computer system interface (SCSI) commands from host computers in order to store host data into the storage drives and load host data from the storage drives on behalf of one or more host computers.
Some data storage arrays encrypt data using unique encryption keys for each storage drive, i.e., per drive keys. That is, to store host data on a particular storage drive, circuitry of the data storage array encrypts the host data using a per drive key assigned to that storage drive and stores the encrypted host data on that storage drive. Likewise, to store host data on a different storage drive, circuitry encrypts the host data using a different per drive key assigned to that different storage drive and stores the encrypted host data on that different storage drive. Accordingly, if a storage drive is ever removed from the data storage array (e.g., misplaced, lost, stolen, etc.), the per drive key assigned that storage drive can be destroyed to keep the host data on that storage drive secure.